It occasionally happens that a portion of the hardwood floor becomes damaged, for example by termites or from animal stains such as from urine or excrement from a pet dog or cat. The conventional way of removing a portion of such damaged hardwood floor so it can be replaced is to use a hammer and chisel to cut out those strips of hardwood which need to be removed and then to cut new replacement hardwood strips. This is a long and tedious task and it becomes difficult to make a good clean and straight cut across the hardwood strip with a hammer and chisel, and furthermore this task is tiring and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which will overcome the aforementioned problems with removing hardwood strips from the damaged portion of a hardwood floor so that they can be replaced.